youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Bieber
JustinBieberVEVO is Justin Bieber's (born ) Vevo account. He is a Canadian pop musician, actor, and singer-songwriter. His Vevo contains a lot of his music content, whether its audio only videos, lyrics videos, music videos, or live performances. JustinBieberVEVO ranks as the third most subscribed YouTube channel, once being second in subscribers behind PewDiePie, the sixth most viewed YouTube channel, once being second in views to PewDiePie (who is now fifth although JustinBieberVEVO did surpass him for that spot from late 2017 to early 2018), along with being Vevo's and Canada's most subscribed and viewed YouTube channel. On March 25, 2018, YouTube added this account's subscriber count to Bieber's personal account's subscriber count, the channel going from nearly 5 to nearly 38 million subscribers in the process. The channel is now getting subscribers at a decent pace as this channel is losing. Shortly afterwards, YouTube deactivated this channel's ability to be subscribed to. Due to the YouTube artificially-generated subscriber inflation, the personal channel is not on the official most subscribed list however as the list only pertains to sole YouTube channels who gained all of their subscribers genuinely. Life and Career Born on March 1, 1994 in Stratford, Ontario, Canada, to a single mother, Justin Bieber was the only child of Jeremy Jack Bieber and Patricia Malette. He is of French-Canadian descent on his mother's side and German descent on his father's side. Bieber's other roots are English, Irish, and Scottish. He took second place in a local talent competition at a young age and later turned into a YouTube phenomenon. He signed a record contract with Usher and became the first solo artist to have four singles enter the Top 40 before the release of a debut album. His album My World has gone platinum in several countries, though he later experienced a ton of media exposure resulting from offensive activity. He nonetheless made his comeback in 2015 with his first No. 1 song, "What Do You Mean?" Trivia * Baby is the most 'disliked' YouTube video and has been for the longest time in history and is the only YouTube video to become the most disliked more than once. **Due to Bieber being more accepted by the media since the video, the video garnered more likes than dislikes for the first time since early 2010 in early 2018. Also, the video continues to climb the most liked videos list even nearly eight years later. It is even get surpassed by other videos as the most disliked video in the near future. *'Baby' was also once the most liked and the most viewed YouTube video. *JustinBieberVEVO was once the only Vevo channel to have more views than PewDiePie. *JustinBieberVEVO is the only channel for PewDiePie to have more than twice the fanbase as only for the channel to close the gap from making PewDiePie's subscriber count not multiply it, doing so in July 2016. **T-Series was the second channel to do so, doing it in early December 2017. **'The specifics as to when the subscriber gaps happened and what it was will be provided soon.' *The channel's peak subscriber count was 34,657,802 subscribers, reached on March 30, 2018. List Of Subscriber Milestones * Justin hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 16, 2011. * Justin hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 12, 2012. * Justin hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 21, 2013. * Justin hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 8, 2013. * Justin hit 5 Million Subscribers On June 19, 2013. * Justin hit 6 Million Subscribers On September 17, 2013. * Justin hit 7 Million Subscribers On November 27, 2013. * Justin hit 8 Million Subscribers On January 17, 2014. * Justin hit 9 Million Subscribers On March 14, 2014. * Justin hit 10 Million Subscribers On August 26, 2014. * Justin hit 11 Million Subscribers On February 26, 2015. * Justin hit 12 Million Subscribers On August 3, 2015. * Justin hit 13 Million Subscribers On September 18, 2015. * Justin hit 14 Million Subscribers On October 29, 2015. *Justin hit 15 Million Subscribers On November 20, 2015. *Justin hit 16 Million Subscribers On December 11, 2015. *Justin hit 17 Million Subscribers On January 3, 2016. *Justin hit 18 Million Subscribers On January 26, 2016. *Justin hit 19 Million Subscribers On February 20, 2016. *Justin hit 20 Million Subscribers On March 17, 2016. *Justin hit 21 Million Subscribers On April 23, 2016. *Justin hit 22 Million Subscribers On June 8, 2016. *Justin hit 23 Million Subscribers On July 15, 2016. *Justin hit 24 Million Subscribers On August 31, 2016. *Justin hit 25 Million Subscribers On October 22, 2016. *Justin hit 26 Million Subscribers On December 10, 2016. *Justin hit 27 Million Subscribers On January 31, 2017. *Justin hit 28 Million Subscribers On March 26, 2017. *Justin hit 29 Million Subscribers On May 11, 2017. *Justin hit 30 Million Subscribers On July 1, 2017. *Justin hit 31 Million Subscribers On August 21, 2017. *Justin hit 32 Million Subscribers On October 18, 2017. *Justin hit 33 Million Subscribers On December 18, 2017. *Justin hit 34 Million Subscribers On February 17, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones * Justin hit 1 Billion Video Views On November 27, 2010. * Justin hit 2 Billion Video Views On October 23, 2011. * Justin hit 3 Billion Video Views On October 18, 2012. * Justin hit 4 Billion Video Views On September 12, 2013. * Justin hit 5 Billion Video Views On July 29, 2014. * Justin hit 6 Billion Video Views On September 6, 2015. * Justin hit 7 Billion Video Views On November 26, 2015. * Justin hit 8 Billion Video Views On January 1, 2016. * Justin hit 9 Billion Video Views On February 8, 2016. * Justin hit 10 Billion Video Views On March 22, 2016. * Justin hit 11 Billion Video Views On May 24, 2016. * Justin hit 12 Billion Video Views On July 31, 2016. * Justin hit 13 Billion Video Views On October 20, 2016. * Justin hit 14 Billion Video Views On January 13, 2017. * Justin hit 15 Billion Video Views On April 28, 2017. * Justin hit 16 Billion Video Views On August 27, 2017. * Justin hit 17 Billion Video Views On February 27, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views